Como Amy duerme, yo también
by MaryMoonlight
Summary: Amy se queda dormida después de un largo día de trabajo en la Tardis, y el Doctor 11 th, como buen caballero que es, la lleva a su cama. Desafortunadamente, Amy no quiere que se vaya; y el Doctor no quiere despertarla. Traducción del fic de KrazyKimmy.


**Disclaimer: Nada de éste fic me pertenece, solo la ganas de traducirlo, la historia pertenece a ****KrazyKimmy, y los personajes a ****su respectivo autor.**

* * *

><p><strong>As Amy sleeps, so do I<strong>

El Doctor se situó en la parte superior del tramo de las escaleras que conducían a la sala de control de la Tardis; dónde Amy estaba durmiendo en las sillas, echa un ovillo. Al doctor simplemente se le derritió el corazón. Siempre había pensado que Amy era guapa, pero…

En silencio se acercó a Amy, y la cogió con mucho cuidado. Frunció el ceño, y pensó que ella era aterradoramente ligera. El Doctor giró, para volver a subir las escaleras que acababa de bajar; atento de no despertar a su querido ángel.

Vio su fez flotando libremente por el aire. Enarcó una ceja antes de girarse hacia la pantalla del monitor, dónde pudo leer "La gravedad se ha reducido en un 2,5%".

-¡Oh!, gracias, querida- le susurró a la Tardis.

Puso a Amy en su cama, y sus hombros recuperaron su postura natural. Alisó el pelo de Amy, levantándole un poco la cabeza, para intentar hacer tan cómodo como fuera posible su sueño.

-Um… ¿Amy?- preguntó el Doctor en voz baja.

-Mmm…- Amy se acurrucó más cerca del Doctor- Doctor…- murmuró ella.

Ella se aferraba a su brazo, por lo que, agradecido de haber estado deambulando descalzo y sin chaqueta por la Tardis, subió a la cama de Amy, y le dio un beso de buenas noches (aunque demasiado corto para su gusto) y encerrada en sus brazos cayó contento en un profundo sueño, mientras Amy se acurrucaba aún más.

Al día siguiente ambos amanecieron con una sonrisa.

Amy despertó; y notó un olor bastante agradable. No pudo decir qué era, pero olía realmente bien. Tampoco pudo decir qué hora era, pero ya había amanecido; aunque fuera algo tarde, era demasiado pronto para su gusto.

Así que cerró sus ojos para impedir la entrada de luz solar, e intentó identificar aquel olor tan agradable, sin éxito, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, si no que estaba tumbada sobre una persona.

El Doctor sonrió. Amy estaba tumbada sobre él, con su cabeza en su pecho. Él acarició sus flamantes cabellos rojos y besó ligeramente la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho; elevó su cabeza ligeramente, enredó sus piernas con las de él, mientras ponía los brazos en la parte baja de su espalda. Poco a poco, Amy volvió en sí.

El Doctor sonrió al ver que la tenue luz de la habitación fue demasiado para los ojos de Amy.

-Buenos días- saludó finalmente cuando Amy abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días- respondió con voz pastosa por el sueño. Tras unos balbuceos, se dio cuenta de la situación.

-Anoche te quedaste dormida en la silla, y cuando te traje no quisiste que me fuera. Ambos llevamos toda la ropa, no te preocupes- aclaró El Doctor con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh!- ¿Era su imaginación o su voz sonaba algo decepcionada?

-De modo que en vez de parar tus ronquidos, te dejé dormir y me acosté a tu lado. Espero que no te haya importado- añadió esto último en un susurro.

-¡Yo no ronco!- gritó riendo la pelirroja. El Doctor enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Amy, bajando la cabeza hacía pecho del Doctor, mientras hacía círculos con un dedo en sus hombros.

-Sinceramente, ni idea- respondió él medio riendo. Olvidándose de sí mismo, comenzó a acariciar distraídamente el pelo de Amy, otra vez. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, por lo que no pudo ver el shock inicial en la cara de Amy, aunque pasados unos cuantos segundos se convirtió en una sonrisa satisfecha y feliz.

Sin embargo, el Doctor sintió como Amy acurrucó su cara en el hueco de su cuello y le besó. También pudo sentir como empezó a frotar sus pies hacia arriba y sus piernas hacia abajo, mientras continuaba besándole.

El Doctor sonrió y giró la cabeza, de modo que el siguiente beso de Amy le dio de lleno en los labios, para luego besarla en la espalda, provocando que un gemido de placer saliera de sus labios. Rodaron, y las manos del Doctor se enredaron en el pelo de Amy, mientras que las de la pelirroja se aferraron a su espalda y a sus hombros, a la vez que la atraía hacía sí con más fuerza.

-Amy- suspiró el Doctor, mientras daba la daba besos a lo largo de su cuello y hombros- Amy- volvió a susurrar en su cuello, mientras ella gemía de placer, parecía que con cada beso una mariposa se instalaba en su estómago.

-Doctor- replicó ella, antes de silenciarle definitivamente con un beso que le robó el aliento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo ^^ He hecho algunos cambios, quiero decir que no he traducido literalmente. Muchas gracias a <strong>**KrazyKimmy**** por dejarme traducirla****. **

**No olvidéis dejar ****review****s ;D**

**-Mary-**


End file.
